Yami to Hikari
by UchikazeRei
Summary: [SasuNaru] Kelas Naruto begitu kacau, bahkan sampai dicap sebagai kelas terhancur. Banyak hal buruk terjadi di sekolah ini yang merupakan tanggung jawab pemuda pirang itu untuk mencegahnya. Belum lagi ia merasa dibuntuti oleh seseorang selama dua minggu terakhir. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sekolah ini?―[AU, Shounen-ai] IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!


"Telat! Telat! Telat!" Seorang pemuda pirang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang tengah, ia mengambil sepotong roti yang ada di meja makan, lalu duduk di lantai untuk segera memakai sepatu.

"Akh, kuharap Kurenai-sensei telat." Ia pun segera berlari keluar untuk menuju sekolah.

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari pagar, kakinya berhenti bergerak. Mata safirnya melirik ke kanan-kiri tanpa menoleh.

'Hm, sepertinya tidak ada.' Ia pun tersenyum dan lanjut berlari.

Apa yang pemuda pirang itu awasi? Sebenarnya sudah dua minggu ini ia selalu merasa dibuntuti oleh seseorang. Namun, sepertinya untuk pagi ini tidak.

Ah... Salah, andai pemuda pirang itu lebih teliti, pasti ia bisa merasakan hawa seseorang yang juga membututinya hari ini.

Tepat di belakang, di atas sebuah tiang listrik, terdapat sosok serba hitam yang menatapnya dengan mata merah.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto <strong>**(c)**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU - Shounen-ai - OOC - Typos - Have a little bit Lime, etc**

**SasuNaru - T+ - Supernatural / Romance**

**/SasuNaru/ : Flashback**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Go away!**

* * *

><p>GREK!<p>

Pintu kelas terbuka. Ah, untung saja belum telat. Pemuda pirang itu segera menuju bangkunya yang berada di barisan keempat sebelah jendela.

"Yo, Kiba. Kita tidak ada PR, bukan?"

"Ck, berhentilah menjadi malas, Naruto."

"Ehehe, aku tidak malas, hanya memastikan."

Kiba hanya memutar bola mata mendengarnya.

"Ahaha, Sasori, kau ada-ada saja." Di depan mereka terdengar seorang gadis sedang tertawa-tawa.

Pemuda bertato segitiga itu mendengus melihat pemandangan seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menggoda salah seorang gadis. Menurutnya pemandangan ini menggelikan.

Kiba hendak berdiri, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda bertato itu menoleh, dan ia mendapat respon sebuah gelengan.

"Naruto, kau mau gadis itu―"

"Setidaknya Sasori tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh sekarang."

"Ya, memang tidak sekarang, tapi nanti, dan kau akan menyesal karena telah menghalangiku saat ini."

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, "Kau tahu kelas kita sudah dicap sebagai kelas terhancur 'kan? Atau bahasa halusnya kelas terburuk."

"Persetan dengan itu, gadis di depan sana lebih penting."

"Dan kau akan membuat keributan dengan Sasori?"

Kiba menghempaskan genggaman Naruto, ia tidak peduli lagi kalau memang itu jalan keluarnya. Sekali lagi, gadis itu lebih penting.

Ia berjalan mendekat pada dua insan di depan sana, lalu mendorong kasar pundak pemuda bernama Sasori itu.

"Berhenti menggoda gadis-gadis, keparat."

Sasori terdiam, kemudian tersenyum sinis sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Kau ini siapa berani memerintahku?"

DUAK!

"Kyaaaa!"

Kiba terkena pukulan Sasori tepat di wajahnya.

Semua mata tertuju pada dua pemuda yang sedang sengit itu. Oh, ayolah, apa kelas mereka akan mendapat masalah lagi?

"Cih, kau itu memang keparat!"

DUAK!

"AKH!" Pemuda berambut merah itu mendapat balasan di perut.

"Kyaa!"

"Hei, sudah hentikan, kalian! Siapapun hentikan mereka!"

Tidak ada yang menanggapi, semua terdiam, takut berhadapan―atau lebih tepatnya―terseret masalah dengan para 'berandal' ini.

Kiba hendak memukul Sasori lagi, namun kakinya disandung oleh seseorang.

DUK!

"AKH!"

"Kiba!" seru Naruto terkejut.

Pemuda bertato itu terjatuh, dan pergelangan kakinya diinjak keras oleh seseorang yang menyandungnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. Oh, ternyata yang menginjaknya adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat―Sai.

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum tanpa dosa, lalu berjalan menuju temannya di depan sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasori?"

"Cih, orang ini mengganggu." Sasori menatap tajam pada Kiba.

Mereka bertatapan sengit.

"Kiba, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto begitu ia sudah berada di sebelah pemuda bertato itu.

Grek.

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka, masuklah seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan kulit putih susu. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Bisakah kau menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk diam dan tetap tenang?"

Langkah pemuda raven itu terhenti, ia tidak menjawab, mata onyx-nya hanya melirik ke samping―ke arah seseorang yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara. Seorang pemuda bertato 'Ai' yang sedang asik membaca buku.

"Yo, Sasuke, kau sudah datang?" sapa Sai sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi pemuda raven itu tidak merespon, ia langsung duduk di bangkunya, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di loker belakang dan memejamkan mata. Tidak peduli dengan keributan yang ada.

Gaara―nama pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu hanya terdiam sambil melirik tajam pada pemuda raven itu.

"Ada apa tadi ribut-ribut?" Kurenai-sensei—selaku wali kelas di sini—segera bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu, namun lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menjawab.

Wanita berambut hitam itu segera menghampiri dua pemuda yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit di depan sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia memukul perut temanku, _sensei_."

"Hei, kau yang lebih parah! Tidak usah sampai menginjak pergelangan kaki 'kan?!" sangkal Naruto pada perkataan Sai.

Kurenai melihat keadaan Sasori dan Kiba, kemudian ia menghela nafas tegas.

"Sai, Sasori, minta maaf pada mereka."

"Apa?" ujar Sasori tak percaya.

"Minta maaf."

Pemuda merah itu tersenyum sinis, ia melihat ke arah lain. Yang benar saja, dia yang harus meminta maaf? Hei, jelas-jelas pemuda bertato itu yang memulai duluan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Sasori!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau." Pemuda merah itu tetap enggan menatap sang guru.

"Sai!" Kali ini Kurenai menatap pada pemuda pucat itu.

Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Melihat senyum itu, Kurenai tahu, tidak ada dari Sasori ataupun Sai yang akan menuruti perintahnya.

"Lupakan permintaan maaf itu." Sasori melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Sai, "Aku tidak perlu minta maaf pada sampah."

"SASORI!"

DUAK!

"BERISIK!" Pemuda Akasuna itu memukul keras pintu kelas, kemudian lanjut berjalan.

Sementara Kurenai hanya kembali menghela nafas. Ia harus sabar. Sungguh, kelas yang diurusnya ini memang kelas yang paling brutal.

Wanita itu melihat ke arah Kiba, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, iya, _sensei_." Kiba tersenyum, ia dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau ke UKS."

"Tidak, ini tidak apa, _sensei_." Ia pun berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan bantuan papah dari Naruto.

Dilihat dari keadaan Kiba dan Sasori, jelas kalau Kiba-lah yang 'cidera'nya lebih parah, karena itu Kurenai meminta Sasori dan Sai yang meminta maaf.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali, pelajaran akan dimulai." Kurenai segera menuju ke ruang guru untuk mengambil peralatan mengajarnya.

Sementara itu Kiba dan Naruto...

"Akh." Kiba meringis, kakinya sedikit sakit setiap kali digerakkan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke UKS, Kiba?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir, ia sedang melihat keadaan pergelangan kaki pemuda bertato itu.

"Tidak, ini tidak parah." Yah, memang pergelangan kakinya tidak sampai membiru, tapi tetap saja sakit.

Hei, pemuda pucat itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau sampai kaki itu salah posisi saat diinjak, bisa-bisa patah.

"Cih, sial si Sai itu," ujar Kiba kesal sambil memijit pelan pergelangan kakinya.

"Kembali ke bangku kalian masing-masing," ujar Kurenai begitu dia sudah kembali.

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu hendak memulai pelajarannya, namun kegiatannya terhenti begitu melihat salah seorang muridnya sedang tertidur di belakang sana.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, pemuda raven itu masih memejamkan matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggilnya sekali lagi.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Kurenai pun mengambil langkah tegas, "Kalau kau tidak mau belajar, silakan keluar."

Mata _onyx_ itu terbuka, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dengan santainya.

Neji yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut berdiri, sepertinya ia juga akan bolos.

"Oi, Sasuke―"

BRAK.

Meja pemuda nanas itu―Shikamaru―ditendang oleh Neji.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur." Pemuda lavender itu tersenyum, kemudian lanjut berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah keluar ruangan.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam, ia harus menahan emosinya, ia tidak akan membuat situasi kelas ini semakin buruk.

Sementara di depan sana Kurenai kembali menghela nafas, sungguh kelasnya ini benar-benar... Hancur.

Naruto yang melihat sang guru sedikit cemas. Apa Kurenai-sensei baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

.

**[****2310****]**

"Ah, jadi kalian keluar juga dari kelas?"

Neji yang mendengar sapaan itu segera menoleh, sementara Sasuke tetap terdiam menatap ke depan.

Ada Sasori dan Sai di sana.

"Sasori... Ya, begitulah."

Sasori tertawa sinis, "Tidak enak bukan di kelas itu? Gurunya berisik, anak-anaknya menjengkelkan."

Neji menahan tawa, "Tak kusangka guru itu memilihmu sebagai pihak yang meminta maaf, kukira dia akan memilih Kiba karena anak itu yang memulai duluan 'kan?"

"Cih." Raut sebal kembali terlukis di wajah Sasori, "Meminta maaf pada malaikat, dan diperintah oleh manusia adalah dua hal yang menjijikkan."

Neji yang mendengar jawaban Sasori kembali menahan tawa.

"Hm... Berhubung kita semua sudah di luar, bagaimana kalau bersenang-senang saja?" usul pemuda merah itu.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Entah. Apa kau ada saran, Neji?"

Pemuda lavender itu mengendikkan bahu.

Sasori memangku lengannya pada pundak Sasuke, "Apa kau punya saran yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, Sasuke?"

Pemuda raven itu tidak merespon.

Guk! Guk!

Tak lama suara gonggongan anjing menarik perhatian mereka, di luar sana terlihat seorang anak perempuan sedang dikejar oleh seekor anjing.

Burss!

"Kyaa!" Gadis kecil itu berteriak begitu melihat si anjing sudah terbakar begitu saja.

"Wow!" Sasori berseru, "Seharusnya kau membakar manusianya, Sasuke. Bukan anjingnya."

"Kau benar," sahut Neji.

Pemuda merah dan lavender itu tertawa, kemudian melakukan toss sesaat.

Sementara Sasuke masih diam menatap dingin ke depan.

"Hhh, daripada bosan sebaiknya aku mencari mangsa saja," ujar pemuda Akasuna itu. Ia membuka salah satu jendela di sebelah kanan.

Wush!

Dan keluarlah dua pasang sayap hitam dari punggungnya.

"Hei, hati-hati dilihat orang," ujar Neji mengingatkan.

Sebuah seringai terlukis di bibir Sasori, "Peduli sekali dengan itu." Ia pun segera melompat dan terbang untuk mencari mangsanya.

Entah wanita manapun, pasti mereka beruntung karena akan menjadi santapan seorang pemuda tampan, fufufu.

"Kau tidak ikut dengannya, Sai?"

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum pada Neji, "Aku masih kenyang."

Ya, sekolah ini begitu kacau karena terdapat tiga ras berbeda di dalamnya―iblis, malaikat, dan manusia.

.

.

.

.

**[****Skip****Time****]**

Grek.

Pintu kelas terbuka, jam sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat. Semua anak berbondong-bondong untuk menuju kantin. Begitupun Kiba dan Naruto.

"Kiba, kau yakin kakimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama berkali-kali."

"Aku kan hanya khawatir."

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan diriku, aku lebih khawatir padamu."

"Apa?"

"Sasuke. Apa dia mengawasimu lagi hari ini?"

"Umm, sepertinya tidak. Aku tidak merasakan hawanya."

"Baguslah. Dia itu..." Kiba memotong perkataannya sejenak, "Menyukaimu 'kan?"

Naruto terdiam, ia jadi mengingat kejadian tiga minggu lalu, saat dimana Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dirinya menyukai pemuda pirang itu. Raut wajahnya menjadi murung.

/Sepertinya... Aku menyukaimu/

Kata-kata pemuda raven itu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Tentu ia belum merespon pengakuan itu. Bagaimanapun menjalin hubungan dengan ras yang berbeda dilarang keras oleh golongan mereka.

"Dia gila, menyukai seseorang dari ras berbeda."

Ujaran Kiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu tertawa garing, "Ahaha, tenanglah, Kiba. Lagipula aku tidak meresponnya."

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mengajakmu untuk melanggar."

"Ah, kau berlebihan. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Kiba terdiam sejenak, "Yah, mengingat kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke dulu."

Naruto kembali terdiam, raut murung juga kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Memang... Dulu dia dan Sasuke sangat dekat.

Di atas sana―tempat bagi para malaikat dan iblis berkumpul―memiliki sebuah kebijakan.

Saat kau kecil, kau bebas bermain dengan siapa saja, tapi dengan satu syarat, begitu umurmu sudah menginjak waktu yang tepat untuk mengemban 'pekerjaan', maka kau tidak boleh lagi berhubungan dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi musuhmu.

Itulah yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Dulu mereka begitu akrab, namun tidak untuk sekarang. Umur mereka sudah diwajibkan untuk mengemban 'pekerjaan'nya masing-masing.

Yang satu bertugas untuk melindungi jiwa manusia, yang satu bertugas untuk mengambil jiwa manusia sebanyak-banyaknya. Jalan yang mereka tempuh terlalu... Berbeda.

"Kiba... Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Untuk sekali ini saja, jangan mengikutiku."

"Apa...?"

.

.

.

.

Kedua pemuda itu sudah sampai di kantin, mata safir Naruto segera melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan empat 'berandal' di kelasnya yang biasa selalu bersama itu.

"Ah, Sasori," panggil Naruto begitu melihat pemuda Akasuna itu melintas bersama kedua temannya.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, lalu menampakkan seringainya, "Heee, ada apa ini seorang malaikat menyapaku."

Sungguh, sedari tadi Kiba sangat ingin memukul wajah Sasori, apalagi melihat seringai dan mendengar nada bicaranya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sasuke. Dimana dia?"

"Hmm~ Ada seorang malaikat yang mencari iblis? Lucu sekali."

"Hei, dia hanya bertanya―" Ucapan Kiba terputus begitu lengan Naruto menghalanginya.

"Apa?" Sasori makin memancing.

"Cih." Pemuda bertato itu hanya mendecih pada akhirnya.

Tawa remeh terdengar dari bibir Neji, "_President Council_." Bibir itu juga menunjukkan seringaian, sembari jarinya menunjuk ke belakang.

Naruto yang mengerti hal itu segera menerobos ketiga iblis di depannya.

"Naru―"

Bruk.

Pundak Kiba didorong dengan kasar saat ia hendak menyusul Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam pada orang yang mendorongnya; Sasori.

"Kau tidak ada keperluan 'kan?"

Pemuda bertato itu hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Tidak, tidak boleh lagi ia membuat keributan dengan pemuda berambut merah ini.

.

.

.

.

**[****2310****]**

CKLEK.

Pintu ruang _President Council_ terbuka, di dalamnya terlihat seorang pemuda raven sedang menulis-nulis di meja kerjanya.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti begitu ia merasakan suatu hawa memuakkan mendekati dirinya.

Ia mendongak. Ah, tapi sepertinya hawa memuakkan dari orang ini bisa ia tahan.

"Sasuke..." Naruto enggan menatap pemuda raven itu, ia melirik ke arah lain. Rasa canggung di dalam dirinya masih ada—akibat kejadian tiga minggu lalu.

Pemuda raven itu tidak merespon, ia menunggu lanjutan kata-kata yang akan dilontarkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Itu... Bisakah kau mengurangi tingkah yang bisa membuat onar? Emm, maksudku teman-temanmu, mungkin kau bisa memberitahu mereka?" Naruto tidak tahu lagi apakah kata-katanya bisa dimengerti atau tidak, menurutnya kalimat yang dikatakannya barusan berantakan.

"Kenapa harus? Bahkan aku tidak terlibat dengan mereka."

"Err, yah, kupikir kau yang paling memimpin di antara mereka. Lagipula mereka, dan juga kau, bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau terus begini."

Sasuke menampakkan senyum sinisnya, "Kau terlalu peduli padaku."

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, "Aku tidak―" ucapannya terputus begitu ia mendapati kursi di hadapannya sudah kosong, "Kemana dia?" Pemuda pirang itu mendekati kursi di depan sana, lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"Kalau bukan peduli, lalu apa?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar suara dari arah belakang. Oh, Sasuke menghilang hanya untuk pindah ke belakangnya?

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menoleh, namun ia bisa merasakan Sasuke sedang berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Hentikan tingkah dirimu dan teman-temanmu, Sasuke."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku yang akan menghentikannya."

Senyum sinis kembali terukir di bibir itu, "Kau terlalu peduli. Bukannya bagus kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini? Musuhmu berkurang 'kan?"

Pemuda pirang itu tidak menjawab.

"Kau peduli... Karena kau menyukaiku, bukan?"

Naruto masih terdiam, ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, "Jangan salah paham, Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak ingin Kurenai-sensei mendapat masalah terus-menerus karena ulah dirimu dan teman-temanmu."

"Fuh, kau terlalu menyembunyikannya, padahal ada cara mudah, bagaimana kalau kita melanggar saja?"

"Apa?" Baru saja Naruto berbalik, sesuatu yang lembut sudah menyapa bibirnya.

Mata safirnya membulat. Pemuda pirang itu sempat terdiam saking terkejutnya.

PLAK!

"ITU TIDAK BOLEH, SASUKE!"

Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, nafasnya terengah akibat marah.

Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal nekat seperti itu, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa sampai menampar pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke terdiam menunduk sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya.

"Kau... KAU BERUBAH!"

BRAK!

"Berubah, katamu?" Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto. Satu tangannya baru saja menghantam tembok di sebelah kepala pemuda pirang itu, "Bukannya kau yang berubah? Sekarang kau terus menghindariku, sementara aku tetap berusaha dekat denganmu."

Naruto terdiam, bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Cara... CARA MENDEKATIMU SALAH!"

BRUK.

Pemuda pirang itu melewati 'mantan sahabatnya' begitu saja, namun tangannya berhasil ditahan sejenak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam, lalu membanting genggaman itu hingga terlepas dan lanjut berlari. Ia tahu... Ia tahu Sasuke bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah untuk melakukan atau mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Cih."

DUAK!

Iblis tampan itu memukul tembok di dekatnya, mata merah itu kembali menyala.

.

.

.

.

**[****2310****]**

Setelah itu korban mulai banyak berjatuhan, apalagi ditambah dengan adanya pem_bully_an di sekolah ini, para iblis semakin mudah untuk mendapatkan jiwa yang 'lezat', karena makanan mereka adalah rasa benci, dendam, dan kemarahan. Seperti sekarang ini...

"Kyaa!" Seorang gadis didorong hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menengahi kedua gadis itu, ia berjongkok di sebelah gadis yang terjatuh.

Si gadis pendorong berteriak, "Tidak usah ikut campur! Kau tahu, karena dia buku pelajaranku jadi basah begini!" Ia menunjukkan buku pelajarannya.

"Tapi kau tidak usah sampai seperti ini."

"Ma-Maaf, aku tidak―"

"Diam kau!" Gadis pendorong itu hendak melukai gadis yang terjatuh dengan penggaris besi miliknya.

"Hentikan!"

Crush!

Tangan Naruto terluka, "Akh..."

"Kyaa!"

"Kyaa!"

Beberapa teriakan lain menyusul begitu ada 'korban' pem_bully_an yang lain.

"Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis yang terduduk di sebelahnya―diketahui namanya adalah Ayame.

"Ah, iya, tidak apa. Kau bagaimana?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, seharusnya kau tidak usah menolongku!"

"Bodoh, apa aku harus diam saja saat melihat ada pem_bul__ly_an di kelas?"

Ayame terdiam, sementara gadis yang menjadi pelaku utama memucat karena melukai orang lain. Tidak, ini bukan salahnya...

"Ti-Tidak, ini bukan salahku! Kau yang salah! Untuk apa kau menolong gadis tidak berguna seperti itu?!"

"Cukup!" Naruto berdiri, "Kau juga tidak mau 'kan kalau diperlakukan―"

PLAK!

"Berisik!"

Bursss!

"Kyaaaa!" Tangan gadis itu terbakar.

"Uwaaa, kenapa dia?"

"Kyaa, tangannya terbakar!"

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

Teriakan rusuh di kelas itu pun semakin menjadi.

Kiba yang menyadari ini ulah siapa segera bangkit, ia berjalan menuju bangku si pelaku.

Namun, dadanya ditahan oleh Sai, "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menganggu kesenangan orang." Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum.

"Kau―"

"Kiba," panggil Gaara sambil menggeleng memberi kode untuk tidak membuat keributan.

Naruto yang melihat teman-temannya tidak berhasil menghentikan si pelaku segera menarik tangan gadis itu dan menyiramnya dengan air.

Gadis itu menangis sejadinya. Tangannya... Akh, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Ia segera dibawa keluar oleh temannya.

"Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ayame khawatir.

"Ya, tidak apa." Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayo aku obati." Ayame segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk menuju UKS.

"Ehhh, tunggu, Ayame. Sungguh, aku tidak apa."

Sementara di belakang sana mata _on__y__x_ seorang pemuda raven melirik kepergian mereka.

.

.

.

.

**[Skip Time] **

Sepulang sekolah gadis bernama Ayame itu sedang merapikan barang-barangnya di kelas. Kelas sudah sepi, tadi ia sempat ke ruang guru sebentar untuk mengumpulkan tugas.

"Ayame."

Gadis itu menoleh, didapatinya seorang pemuda raven tampan di sana.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun, ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia mendekati gadis coklat itu.

"U-Uchiha-kun." Ayame menahan pundak Sasuke begitu mereka sudah sangat dekat. Ia menatap pemuda raven itu.

"Ayame, kau kesal bukan dengan para pem_bully_mu?"

"...Ya, aku memang kesal. Sangat kesal." Gadis itu menunduk, ia meremas buku yang ada di pegangannya, "Bahkan aku pernah berharap kalau mereka lebih baik menghilang saja."

Seringai iblis itu terlukis. Ah... Bukannya jiwa 'panas' di hadapannya ini akan terasa sangat lezat? Emosi manusia... Memang gampang dipancing keluar.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak merasakan _bully_ lagi."

"Eh?" Ayame menatap Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu menahan dagu Ayame agar tetap mengadah padanya. Lalu mendekatkan wajah.

"U-Uchiha-kun." Ayame terdiam, ia tidak pernah bermimpi agar bisa berdekatan dengan pangeran sekolah satu ini, tapi kenapa sekarang... Ada apa ini?

"Uchi―" Omongannya terputus saat sesuatu berwarna putih keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya saat bibir mereka sudah berjarak 3cm—ia bermaksud menghisap jiwa gadis itu.

Warna mata Ayame memudar, perlahan gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

Bruk.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, "Dengan begini kau tidak akan di_bully_ lagi 'kan?"

.

.

.

.

**[Esok Hari]**

"Kyaaa!" Kembali, sebuah teriakan menghiasi kelas 3-2 di pagi hari ini.

"Uwah, apa itu? Ma-Mayat?"

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Naruto mencoba menerobos kerumunan yang ada di depan kelasnya. Mata safirnya membulat begitu melihat sesuatu yang terduduk di dekat bangku miliknya, 'Ayame...'

"Cih, pasti mereka yang melakukannya," ujar Kiba kesal.

Tak lama keempat 'berandal' di kelas 3-2 lewat di depan pintu. Naruto tersadar, ia segera menoleh ke arah empat 'sekawan' tersebut. Ia merasakan jiwa Ayame ada di antara mereka berempat, tapi... siapa?

Naruto hendak menerobos kerumunan untuk menyusul mereka, namun pundaknya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Gaara!"

"Kau yang menyuruh Kiba untuk tidak emosi, tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan emosi?"

"Tapi—"

"Percuma, jiwa gadis itu pasti sudah dilahap habis. Itu hanya pancingan."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan dengan khawatir.

Di depan sana keempat 'sekawan' itu masih berjalan dengan tenang. Mata _onyx _Sasuke melirik ke belakang sejenak, kemudian tangannya meremas jiwa Ayame yang masih tersisa sedikit hingga menghilang.

.

.

.

.

**[Istirahat—At Student Council]**

Sasori tertawa sejenak, "Para malaikat itu tidak terpancing dengan pancinganmu, Sasuke," ujarnya sambil bersantai di sofa.

"Di antara mereka ada yang pintar menganalisa keadaan dengan baik," ujar Sai.

"Gaara, ya?" Sasori menyeringai, "Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Banyak waktu untuk menjebak mereka."

Tok! Tok!

"Hm?" Sasori melirik ke arah pintu, ia kembali menyeringai, "Santapan baru."

"Berhentilah memikirkan makan, Sasori," ujar Neji sarkastis.

Sasori tertawa, "Maaf, maaf, dari kemarin aku tidak mendapat santapan yang lezat."

"Semuanya, bersiaplah," ujar Sai tersenyum, ia bersiap membukakan pintu, sementara dua iblis lainnyaーminus Sasukeーbersiap pada posisi—berakting.

CKLEK. Pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang." Tiga iblis itu menyapa dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Sasori.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar Neji.

"Ayo masuk, tidak usah sungkan." dan Sai.

Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah karena disapa tiga pemuda tampan sekaligus, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

Di antara empat anggota _Student Council_, yang paling dingin memang yang sedang duduk di meja kerja—Sasuke. Bahkan ia tidak melirik saat ada orang yang datang.

"Hee, dia itu juga salah satu korban pem_bully_an 'kan?" bisik Sasori pada Neji yang ada di sofa seberang.

"Begitulah."

"Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya?"

Neji menghela nafas, "Kau saja."

Sudut bibir Sasori terangkat, "Kau memang teman yang baik."

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, i-ini, aku mau meminta persetujuan untuk membuka klub baru." Ia menunjukkan proposal yang telah kelompoknya buat.

"Klub baru?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "_Art Club_."

"Ah, kalau begitu silakan." Sai kembali tersenyum sambil mempersilakan.

Sara—nama gadis itu—mulai berjalan mendekati meja kerja di sana.

"Tunggu dulu." Langkahnya terhenti oleh lengan Sasori, "Sebelum kau meminta persetujuan, aku mau bertanya sesuatu dulu."

"Eh...? Apa itu?"

"Kau itu... salah satu korban pem_bully_an 'kan?"

DEG.

Sara terdiam di tempat tanpa menjawab.

Sai menatap serius Sasori, ia tahu apa yang mau dilakukan temannya ini, pasti dia sangat lapar.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Sai, raut wajahnya khawatir. Sai menanggapinya dengan senyuman, "Tidak apa, ia hanya bertanya."

"Lebih tepatnya menyelidiki, aku sedang menyelidiki kasus pem_bully_an di sini untuk menghentikannya," sambung Sasori, "Tenang saja, tidak usah takut kau akan semakin di_bully_, aku tidak akan membongkar siapa yang memberitahuku informasi ini." Pemuda merah itu tersenyum.

Sara menghela nafas lega, "Baiklah..."

"Pertama, sebutkan nama dan kelasmu."

"Sara, dari kelas 2-4."

"Sejak kapan kau di_bully_?"

"Ti-Tiga minggu lalu."

"Siapa yang mem_bully_mu?"

"Eh, i-itu..." Gadis itu sedikit takut untuk menjawabnya.

"Tenang saja, sudah kubilang kau tidak akan semakin di_bully_ 'kan?" Sasori kembali tersenyum.

Sara mengangguk ragu, "Itu... Konan-senpai dan gengnya..."

"Konan? Dia itu anak kelas sebelah, bukan?" Sasori menatap Sai.

Pemuda pucat itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang kau rasakan saat mereka mem_bully_mu? Katakan... semuanya." Sasori sedikit menyeringai saat menanyakannya, inilah pertanyaan utama.

Jiwa di hadapannya belum 'matang', belum dipenuhi rasa benci, rasa dendam, maupun kemarahan, sebaiknya 'dipanaskan' dulu.

"A-Aku... Aku tidak suka mereka berbuat seperti itu, bahkan aku tidak tahu apa salahku."

"Teruskan... Ingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan padamu, dan katakan semua yang kau rasakan." Seringai itu semakin lebar.

Sara menunduk, "Mereka... Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya di_bully._ Andai saja mereka yang merasakannya. Aku tahu... Konan-senpai iri karena ia kalah dariku saat lomba pidato tiga bulan lalu, tapi... buat apa ia sampai mem_bully_ seperti ini? Masih banyak lomba yang lain, kenapa harus aku yang jadi sasarannya? Dia itu selalu merasa yang paling benar. Aku..." Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya, "Aku benci orang seperti itu! Kenapa orang seperti itu harus ada di dunia?!"

"Cukup." Sasori memegang pundak Sara.

"Sasori-senpai..." Sara menatap bingung pada Sasori. Ah, andai gadis itu bisa melihat kalau dibalik tubuh Sasori yang dilihatnya ini, terdapat bayangan iblis yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak di_bully_ lagi."

"Eh—" Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sasori segera mencium gadis itu. Dua detik... Namun sanggup membuat mata gadis itu melebar.

Pemuda Akasuna itu menjauhkan bibirnya sedikit sambil terus menghisap jiwa yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis.

Bruk.

Sampai akhirnya gadis itu jatuh tak berdaya.

"Ah, sangat lezat." Sasori mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sasori... Bisakah kau tidak menebar mayat di sini?"

Sasori tertawa, "Maaf, maaf, Sasuke."

"Kau akan membuat keributan."

BRAK.

Tepat satu menit setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, pintu ruang _Student Council_ didobrak.

"Ah, kalian telat," ujar Sasori santai pada dua malaikat di depannya.

Naruto melihat tubuh Sara yang sudah tak berdaya di lantai. Ia menunduk, tangannya terkepal kuat. Gagal lagi ia menghentikan aksi para iblis ini.

Giginya bergemelatuk, "SASORI!"

WUSHHHH!

Sasori reflek menutup pandangannya dengan lengan saat merasakan terpaan angin kuat yang berasal dari pemuda pirang itu. Begitupun Neji dan Sai.

Pemuda Akasuna itu melompat mundur beberapa langkah, "Benar juga, elemen yang dia punya adalah angin." Ia menyeringai, "Uzumaki Naruto, lawan yang menarik."

"Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan saja pada teman Sabaku-mu itu, kalian telat karena dia tidak memberitahu dari awal," ujar Sasori begitu elemen angin Naruto mereda.

Naruto menoleh pada pemuda _maroon_ itu, "Gaara!" Ia mencengkram kerah seragam temannya tersebut.

"Apa? Kita merasakannya bersamaan 'kan? Bahkan kau yang memberitahuku lebih dulu."

"Bohong, dia pasti merasakannya lebih dulu. Di antara kalian, dia 'kan yang paling peka dengan keadaan?"

Naruto menatap Sasori, lalu kembali menatap Gaara, kali ini lebih tajam.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Ya, aku memang merasakannya lebih dulu, tapi itu juga saat jiwanya sudah dihisap, tetap sudah telat."

"Tapi kalau datang lebih awal kita masih bisa menghentikannya 'kan?! Kau tahu 'kan kalau jiwa manusia belum selesai dihisap, jiwa itu akan kembali ke asalnya?!"

Gaara terdiam, "...Kalaupun aku memberitahumu lebih awal, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?! Kau pikir Sasori akan melepaskan mangsanya dengan mudah?! Belum lagi ada ketiga temannya yang lain, tidak akan sempat!"

Kali ini Naruto yang terdiam, ia melepaskan cengkramannya, kemudian berbalik membelakangi para iblis.

"Kali ini kami gagal, tapi selanjutnya tidak akan lagi." Pemuda pirang itu berjalan keluar.

"Sabaku Gaara..."

Langkah Gaara terhenti begitu mendengar gumaman Sasori.

"Aku tahu bukan itu alasanmu tidak memberitahu Naruto."

Gaara memejamkan matanya, "Kami berada di lantai satu, sedangkan kau di lantai tiga, sekalipun kami menggunakan sayap untuk terbang, itu tidak akan sempat, karena kau akan mempercepat hisapanmu 'kan?" Mata hijaunya kembali terbuka, "Dan lagi, kau―atau lebih tepatnya kalian―tidak bodoh bukan saat merasakan ada musuh yang datang?"

Sasori tertawa, "Benar-benar penganalisa keadaan yang baik." Lawan-lawannya ini memang menarik.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan ucapan itu dan lanjut berjalan.

.

.

.

.

**[****2310****]**

Semenjak kejadian itu Naruto pun membuat keputusan.

"Dengar semua, aku punya permintaan. Mulai sekarang semua kegiatan yang membutuhkan persetujuan dari _Student Council_, serahkan saja padaku," ujarnya mengumumkan saat Kurenai-sensei dan para iblis itu belum memasuki kelas.

"Eh... Memangnya kenapa?" tanya salah seorang gadis.

"Tidak apa, tolong serahkan saja padaku. Apakah sekarang ada?"

"Ada." Seorang gadis lain mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah, apa itu?"

"Ini. Proposal Sara waktu itu belum ditandatangani."

"Sara?" Ah, gadis yang waktu itu menjadi korban Sasori, adik kelas mereka, Naruto mengingatnya, "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Begitulah. Teman-temannya menitipkan ini padaku, mereka bermaksud meminta tolong karena tidak enak memasuki ruang SC yang semua anggotanya anak kelas tiga."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengambil berkas itu. Tepat sekali Kurenai-sensei memasuki kelas, pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

**[Istirahat]**

DUAK!

Kiba memukul wajah Sasori, ia muak dengan iblis satu ini. Mereka berada di hutan belakang sekarang.

"Kau... Kau yang membunuh Sara 'kan?"

Sasori tertawa sinis, "Apa dua temanmu itu yang memberitahumu?"

Mendengar jawaban Sasori sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa asumsinya benar. Walau waktu itu ia tidak ikut, tapi entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah ulah Sasori.

"Brengsek!"

CRUSH.

Tiga luka cakaran menghiasi pipi Sasori, pemuda Akasuna itu sedikit terkejut. Gerakan yang sangat cepat.

"Kau... Beraninya."

"Uakh!"

Sasori berusaha menarik Kiba mendekat dengan benang tak terlihat miliknya.

Kalau Naruto punya elemen angin, lalu Gaara punya elemen pasir ditemani dengan kemampuan analisisnya yang baik, serta Kiba yang memiliki pergerakan cepat untuk melakukan serangan fisik, maka Sasori juga punya senjata andalannya.

Tidak salah ia beranggapan lawan-lawannya ini menarik.

"Akh..." Kiba terus meringis melawan tarikan dan rasa sakit yang menjerat tubuhnya.

"Hei! Ada apa ribut-ribut di sana?" Seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas muncul dari balik salah satu pohon. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, 'Apa ini...?'

Shikamaru tampak bingung, padahal tidak ada apa-apa, tapi kenapa pemuda bernama Kiba itu terlihat kesakitan?

"Hei, kau, mau melihat dia mati?"

Pemuda nanas itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasori.

"Akh..." Ikatan di leher Kiba semakin kuat, "Keparat kau... Sasori..."

Sasori tersenyum sinis, "Kau tidak bisa apa-apa kalau sendiri."

"Hentikan, Akasuna!" Dengan teknik beladiri Shikamaru menyerang Sasori berkali-kali. Namun, tentu saja Sasori tidak kalah sigap untuk menangkisnya.

Pemuda merah itu melompat mundur dua kali, senyum sinisnya kembali terlihat, "Aku lupa ada manusia yang jago beladiri, dan sepertinya kau salah satunya."

Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa harus menghentikannya.

"Sasori."

Iblis berambut merah itu mengadah ke atas, melihat temannya yang berkulit pucat.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya, lebih baik temani aku sebentar."

"Fuh, tidak seru, apa boleh buat."―Wush!―dua sayap hitam keluar dengan mulus dari balik punggungnya, ia pun terbang ke atas, "Sampai jumpa makhluk-mahkluk menjijikkan."

Shikamaru masih terdiam di tempat, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ohok! Ohok!" Namun, lamunannya buyar saat mendengar suara batuk.

"Ah, kau tidak apa?" Ia menghampiri pemuda bertato di belakangnya.

"Tidak apa, terimakasih."

"Sebenarnya apa yang―"

"Kiba!" Naruto segera turun dari atas sana, "E-Eh?!" Ia terkejut saat melihat ada Shikamaru juga di sini. Ada manusia.

Salahnya memang tidak hati-hati, ia pikir temannya ini sedang sendiri, karena itu ia langsung turun begitu saja saat melihat siluet pemuda bertato itu.

Tunggu, tapi ada yang lebih penting... Sayap!

Shikamaru semakin bingung saja, tadi sayap berwarna hitam, sekarang putih.

Melihat tatapan Shikamaru, Naruto sedikit kelabakan, "E-Eh, anu, i-ini sayap... mainan?"

Kiba langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban konyol Naruto.

Shikamaru mendekati pemuda pirang itu, lalu mencabut salah satu bulu sayapnya.

"A-Aw!" Naruto meringis.

"Dilihat dari manapun sayap ini tidak terlihat seperti mainan. Ditambah lagi kau merasa sakit saat dicabut, itu membuktikan kalau ini sungguhan 'kan?" ujar pemuda nanas itu sambil menunjukkan bulu sayap yang ada di tangannya, "Sebenarnya ada apa? Tadi aku melihat ada yang bersayap hitam, sekarang putih."

"Apa? Kau melihat ada yang bersayap hitam?" Naruto segera menatap Kiba, "Kiba! Apa kau membuat keributan lagi?!"

"Cih." Pemuda bertato itu melirik ke arah lain.

"Hei!"

"Eh, i-iya, iya..." Naruto kembali terfokus pada Shikamaru. Hhh, karena sudah kepalang basah seperti ini, apa boleh buat, "Jadi begini..."

.

.

.

.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, pemuda nanas itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau tidak takut?"

"Hm... Tidak. Aku sudah biasa melihatnya di komik-komik, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau iblis dan malaikat itu benar-benar ada."

Naruto hanya tertawa garing mendengarnya, "Yang lebih penting, tolong jangan bongkar ini pada siapapun."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

**[Di sisi Lain]**

"Sasori, bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan terus?" ujar Sai saat mereka sudah jalan berdua.

"Cih, jangan menyalahkanku. Pemuda Inuzuka itu yang selalu memulai."

"Lihat pipimu..."

Sasori tertawa remeh, "Ini hanya luka kecil." Perlahan luka-luka itu mulai merapat sendiri, "Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba kau mengungkit masalahku dengan Kiba?"

"Aku ditegur para guru untuk mengingatkanmu."

Pemuda Akasuna itu tersenyum sinis, "Bodoh, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan mereka."

"Aku tidak mendengarkan mereka, hanya saja aku bosan karena hampir setiap hari mereka menegurku."

"Kau punya kekuatan untuk menyegel diri seseorang di dalam sebuah kertas, lakukan saja."

"Hmm..." Sai tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk hal-hal tidak penting."

Sasori mendengus, "Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Sebentar, aku mau membeli sesuatu."

Sai menunggunya di luar sementara Sasori memasuki salah satu kedai. Pemuda pucat itu menyender pada tembok rumah yang ada di belakangnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia melihat Konan berjalan sendirian. Gadis itu salah satu pelaku pem_bully_an 'kan?

"Konan."

"Eh, Sai-kun."

Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum, "Sendiri saja?"

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri?" Konan balas tersenyum.

"Aku bersama Sasori, dia sedang masuk ke dalam kedai itu."

Beruntung sekali bisa bertemu anak SC di tempat seperti ini, "Kalian sangat dekat ya."

Sai tertawa, "Tidak juga."

"Tapi dibanding dengan Sasuke dan Neji, kau lebih sering bersama Sasori."

"Yah, kami memang sering terbagi dua kelompok seperti ini."

"Begitu ya." Konan kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, Konan. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Ini tentang Sara."

"Bukan aku!"

Sai sedikit terkejut mendengar Konan berteriak.

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya!"

"Ah, tenang, Konan. Ini bukan tentang kematiannya. Kudengar... Kau sempat mem_bully_nya?"

Konan terdiam sejenak, "...Ya, aku memang sempat mem_bully_nya, tapi sungguh, dia meninggal bukan karena pem_bully_anku!"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu." Memang kematian Sara bukanlah salah gadis ini, karena yang membunuhnya adalah pemuda Akasuna itu―temannya sendiri.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau mem_bully_nya?"

"Aku..." Konan menggigit bibirnya sejenak, "Jujur aku sempat kesal dengannya. Ini bermula tiga bulan lalu saat aku kalah lomba pidato dengan Sara. Awalnya aku berniat menerima kekalahanku, namun beberapa hari kemudian anak-anak di sekolah mulai membicarakan kami, mulai menbanding-bandingkan aku dengan Sara. Semakin lama semakin sering, itu membuatku muak. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka dengan predikat murid teladan yang sudah kupegang, karena lengah sedikit saja _image_-ku bisa langsung jelek, dan saat itu aku berpikir Sara-lah yang merusak _image_ murid teladanku."

BRUK.

Sai memojokkan Konan.

"Sai-kun..."

"Begitu ya." Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sasori melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Kemudian ia melihat Sai di bawah sana, sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Si Sai itu... Seharusnya dia tidak usah menyembunyikan sifat liciknya di depan para malaikat."

TAP.

"Akhirnya kau makan juga."

Sai yang mendengar suara di belakangnya segera menoleh, ia kembali tersenyum, "Entah kenapa hari ini rasa laparku tidak bisa ditahan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau membeli apa?" Mata hitam pemuda pucat itu menelusuri tangan Sasori. Kosong, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kau tidak membeli apa-apa?"

"Begitulah, aku hanya berkeliling."

"Apa? Dan kau membuatku menunggumu di sini?"

"Tapi kau dapat makanan 'kan?"

"Bukannya tadi kau masuk ke kedai itu?" Tunjuk Sai pada kedai di depannya.

"Masuk? Apa kau terkena ilusiku?" Sasori memetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sai.

Apa? Jadi tadi pemuda merah ini membuat ilusi? Sial. Sai tidak pernah berpikir kalau Sasori akan usil dengan temannya sendiri.

Terlihat seringai meremehkan di wajah pemuda Akasuna itu.

"Sungguh, terkadang kau itu menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu."

"Cih."

"Oh, iya, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menyembunyikan sifat licikmu itu dibalik senyum palsu."

Sai terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali tersenyum, "Hmm... Bagaimana ya, ini sudah caraku."

Sasori berbalik membelakangi Sai, "Kau itu mirip dengan Sasuke."

Sai tertawa, "Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan aku mirip dengannya."

"Bukankah tipe-tipe iblis seperti kalian yang berbahaya? Dibalik sikap yang tenang, terdapat sifat licik yang siap keluar kapan saja." Sasori menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah semua iblis memang berbahaya? Termasuk tipe iblis sepertimu. Kau terlalu banyak tipu muslihat."

Pemuda Akasuna itu tertawa, "Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu Konan 'kan? Mau kau apakan mayatnya?"

"Apakan? Tentu saja ditinggal. Sudah tidak berguna, untuk apa kau urusi lagi?"

"Kupikir kau akan membawanya ke sekolah agar ditemukan."

"Terlalu rajin. Lebih baik kita saja yang ke sekolah sekarang." Sai mendorong pundak Sasori.

"Apa? Untuk apa kembali? Kau itu benar-benar terlalu patuh dengan mereka."

"Orang yang tidak terkena teguran hampir setiap hari sebaiknya diam saja."

Sasori mendengus, "Aku tidak mau."

WUSH!

"Akh, sayapmu." Sai terkena kibasan sayap Sasori tepat di wajahnya.

Untung jalanan sedang sepi.

"Aku pergi." Pemuda Akasuna itu menerbangkan diri.

Sementara Sai masih terdiam di tempat, "Hhh... Dia benar-benar tidak kasihan padaku." Pemuda pucat itu menghela nafas lesu.

"Apa boleh buat, sebenarnya aku juga malas ke sekolah." Ia pun menghilang di balik bulu-bulu hitam.

.

.

.

.

**[Esoknya]**

"Anak-anak, ada yang harus kuumumkan terlebih dahulu." Kurenai-sensei terlihat sedih, "Salah satu teman kita, Konan dari kelas 3-3, ditemukan meninggal di dekat salah satu kedai kemarin malam."

Naruto dan kawan-kawan terkejut mendengarnya, mereka segera melirik tajam para iblis di seberang sana.

Begitupun Sasori dan yang lain―kecuali Sasuke―mereka juga melirik tajam para malaikat.

Dua ras berbeda ini saling melirik tajam secara bersamaan.

"Ehhh, bagaimana bisa?"

"Konan yang anak teladan itu?"

"Kasihan."

"Mengerikan."

Kelas 3-2 mulai ricuh.

"Tenanglah, semua. Tubuhnya sudah diurus, kita doakan saja dia."

Naruto hendak berdiri, namun pundaknya ditahan oleh Gaara. Pemuda _maroon_ itu menggeleng.

Ck, dimana Kiba? Biasanya ia langsung mengamuk. Naruto sedang membutuhkan sikap brutalnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menengok ke samping bagian belakang―Kiba duduk satu bangku lebih belakang darinya―ia melihat ikatan pasir di salah satu kaki pemuda bertato itu.

Kiba mendengus saat dipandang oleh Naruto.

Cih, pemuda pirang itu kembali menghadap depan, Gaara benar-benar menahan mereka.

Sebenarnya yang dilakukan pemuda_ maroon_ itu benar, setidaknya dia mencegah terjadinya keributan.

Di sisi satunya...

"Hhh, si Gaara itu tidak seru." Sasori menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kau itu hanya memikirkan ribut saja," ujar Neji.

"Fuh, kau harus coba melawan, setidaknya cukup menyenangkan bermain sedikit dengan mereka." Sasori menyeringai.

"Sasori, kau tau, aku dimarahi―"

"Yak, cukup sampai di situ kalau kau mau mengalihkan pikiranku."

Ucapan Sai terputus karena Sasori sudah lebih dulu menyelanya. Pemuda pucat itu tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya untuk pagi ini kita tenang dulu."

.

.

.

.

**[Skip Time―Istirahat]**

"Sial, mereka berbuat ulah lagi," gumam Naruto kesal, ia sedang berjalan menuju ruang SC. Ya, dia ingat proposal Sara waktu itu belum dibawanya.

Lagi-lagi ia harus memasuki ruangan laknat itu. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, dari jarak tiga meter saja hawa memuakkan itu sudah terasa, tapi ini demi kebaikan semua siswa.

"Cih." Naruto lanjut berjalan, ia harus tetap tenang, bagaimanapun ia sudah berjanji dengan Gaara untuk tidak membuat keributan di dalam sana.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang SC...

Mata ketiga iblis di sana melirik tajam ke arah pintu, dari luar pun terasa hawa memuakkan.

"Hhh, ada apalagi makhluk menggelikan itu datang ke sini," ujar Sasori yang kemudian langsung berdiri, hendak menyambutnya.

Di luar sana Naruto hendak membuka pintunya.

CKLEK.

Namun, sudah dibukakan dari dalam.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini?" Sasori tersenyum.

Naruto mengabaikannya, ia langsung masuk begitu saja.

GREP.

CRUSH.

Sasori merasakan nyeri sesaat di tangannya, ia melihat keadaan tangan itu, berdarah...

Pemuda Akasuna itu menyeringai, ia menjilat darahnya sendiri. Benar-benar angin yang tajam. Tangannya tergores saat menahan pemuda pirang itu.

Neji dan Sai bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

Bursss!

Namun, posisi siap mereka jadi 'hancur' akibat kobaran api Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Neji.

"Kau mau ruangan ini berantakan lagi dengan anginnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, kau memang hebat bisa tahan dengan hawa memuakkan seperti ini, Sasuke," lanjut Neji.

Rencana serang dua iblis itu pun batal, mereka melirik tajam saat Naruto lewat.

Pemuda pirang itu meletakkan proposal yang dibawanya di meja kerja Sasuke, "Tolong tandatangani ini, kemarin kau belum sempat menandatanganinya."

Tanpa membaca pemuda raven itu langsung menandatanganinya.

"Terimakasih." Naruto segera merapikan proposal itu.

Tanpa disadari tiga buah pisau melesat cepat ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

TRANG.

Tapi ketiga pisau itu terpental sebelum berhasil mengenai sang target.

"Perisai angin, ya?" Seringai Sasori kembali terlihat, di sekitarnya banyak benda tajam beterbangan, "Mirip perisai api milik Sasuke. Kekuatan kalian mirip, aku jadi penasaran kalau kalian bertarung."

Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan sejenak.

"Permisi." Pemuda pirang itu segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Kalian... Gagal lagi, ya?"

Kepalan tangan Naruto menguat saat mendengar ucapan Sasori, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk keluar dari ruangan laknat ini.

.

.

.

.

**[Beberapa Hari Kemudian]**

Naruto sedang duduk diam di bangkunya, semenjak pemberitahuan tentang Konan _mood_nya semakin buruk.

"Yo."

Pemuda pirang itu merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya, ia menoleh, "Kiba..."

Pemuda bertato itu segera duduk di bangku depan dan berhadapan dengan teman pirangnya, "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak lapar." Mata safir Naruto melirik ke luar jendela.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kita sudah menyelamatkan banyak jiwa sebelum ini. Mungkin mereka ingin balas dendam."

"Tapi tetap saja―"

"Jiwa yang mereka makan selama dua minggu ini tidak sebanding dengan jiwa yang sudah kita selamatkan."

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah samping, "Gaara..." Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, "Baiklah, setelah ini kita tidak boleh gagal lagi."

"Osh!" balas Kiba semangat.

"Kau juga, Gaara. Kalau merasakan sesuatu jangan disembunyikan."

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau makan dulu." Ia pun beranjak untuk menuju kantin.

Bohong sebenarnya kalau ia bilang tidak lapar.

.

.

.

.

**[Kantin]**

"Hwah, ramen memang paling enak," ujar pemuda pirang itu begitu ia selesai makan.

"Hei, kau tahu Suigetsu?"

Tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan beberapa gadis yang berada di dekatnya.

"Suigetsu yang itu? Tahu, kenapa memang?"

"Katanya dia akan bertemu anak SC untuk membahas tentang pem_bully_an."

"Heee, akan diapakan ya dia?"

"Entahlah, kudengar anak SC akan mengambil langkah tegas mengenai pem_bully_an di sini."

BRAK.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, membuat gadis-gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu dimana Suigetsu itu akan bertemu anak SC?"

"Eh? Itu di hutan belakang."

Pemuda pirang itu segera bergegas menuju hutan belakang, ia tidak boleh gagal lagi. Cih, apanya yang mengambil langkah tegas?

.

.

.

.

**[Hutan Belakang]**

"Hhh... Hhh... Hhh..." Naruto mengatur nafasnya sejenak begitu sampai di tempat tujuan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mana? Mana orang yang bernama Suigetsu itu?

Tak lama matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut putih tak jauh dari sana, ia pun segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Maaf, apa kau Suigetsu?"

"Ya, benar, ada apa?"

"Ah, sebelumnya, namaku Naruto, aku datang kesini karena kudengar kau mau bertemu dengan anak SC untuk membahas pem_bully_an di sini. Apa itu benar?"

"Begitulah."

"Siapa yang memanggilmu?"

"Uchiha."

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, 'Sasuke...' Ia kembali menatap Suigetsu, "Kau itu... Pelaku atau korban?"

"Pelaku."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mem_bully_!"

Suigetsu terkejut mendengar Naruto berteriak.

"Kau tahu? _Bully_ itu tidak baik, kalau ketahuan bisa saja kau diskors, atau bahkan dikeluarkan dari sini, dan lagi... Korban yang kau _bully_, mereka pasti juga―"

"Aku tahu."

"Eh...?"

Suigetsu tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Sejujurnya setelah ini aku mau meminta maaf pada mereka yang sudah ku_bully_. Tenanglah, anak SC hanya ingin mendiskusikan pem_bully_an yang sudah kulakukan, itu tidak akan membuatku mem_bully_ lagi."

Senyum Naruto melebar, ia tersenyum lima jari.

Suigetsu yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?"

"Ah, tentu saja, aku senang pem_bully_an di sini akan berkurang."

.

.

.

.

"Heee, kau kalah, Sasuke?" ujar Sasori, ia memangku sebelah lengannya pada pundak pemuda raven itu.

"Naruto itu... Dia benar-benar gerak cepat rupanya," ujar Neji.

"Bagus bukan kalau mereka seperti itu? Akan semakin menarik," sambung Sai. Ia tersenyum.

Keempat iblis itu sedang berada di atap, menyaksikan dua orang di bawah sana yang sedang bercengkrama.

Mereka merasakan jiwa Suigetsu sudah tidak bisa lagi 'dipanasi', karena itu Sasori mengatakan bahwa Sasuke kalah.

Wush!

Sepasang sayap hitam keluar dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"Oh, apa sudah saatnya kau beraksi?" ujar Sasori yang sebenarnya bercanda, ia tertawa sejenak.

Tanpa merespon pemuda raven itu segera terbang menuju hutan belakang.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau meminta maaf pada mereka 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi setelah aku bertemu dengan anak SC."

"Aku akan bilang pada mereka kalau kau ada urusan mendadak."

Suigetsu terdiam sejenak, "...Memang sih, ini juga sudah lewat dari jam pertemuan. Baiklah, sampaikan pada Uchiha kalau kita bertemu lainkali saja."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tunggu."

Langkah Suigetsu terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang, "Uchiha." Seketika matanya membulat melihat sepasang sayap hitam di balik tubuh pemuda raven itu.

Bukan hanya Suigetsu yang terkejut, Naruto pun juga. Kenapa pemuda raven itu menunjukkan sayapnya?

"U-Uchiha, sayap apa itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada orang baik di sebelahmu?"

Naruto terkejut. Apa maksudnya ini?

Suigetsu menoleh pada Naruto, "Apa ini? Kenapa Uchiha memiliki sayap?"

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam.

"Hei, jawab aku." Suigetsu memegang kedua pundak Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu masih belum menjawab.

Tidak juga mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Suigetsu menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu... Kenapa kau tidak terkejut? Apa kau... juga sama dengannya?"

Safir Naruto membulat mendengar kesimpulan itu. Bagaimana bisa Suigetsu menyimpulkannya secepat ini?

"I-Itu, aku..." Naruto melirik ke arah lain, namun melihat tatapan Suigetsu yang begitu serius, akhirnya ia menunduk, "...Iya, aku sama dengannya."

Wush!

Sepasang sayap putih pun keluar dari balik punggung Naruto. Memang sama, tapi berbeda warna.

Bruk.

Suigetsu mendorong Naruto menjauh, "Mahkluk apa kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" Raut wajahnya terlihat takut.

"Sui, aku bisa jelaskan," ujar Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini." Suigetsu berbalik.

Bursss!

"Arghhh!"

Naruto terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dibakar...

"Sasuke!" Ia mencengkram kerah seragam pemuda raven itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Matikan api itu!"

Belum, api itu masih berkobar...

"Sasuke!" Pemuda pirang itu menatap mata _onyx_ di hadapannya. Namun, ia hanya mendapat balasan tatapan datar dari sana.

Melihat tatapan itu Naruto sadar, Sasuke sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan mundur selangkah. Percuma... Percuma kalau ia meminta tolong pada Sasuke, ia harus berusaha sendiri.

Ia tidak punya elemen air... Kalau begitu tugasnya adalah menemukan air secara manual secepatnya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit pemuda pirang itu kembali, ia segera menuangkan dua ember penuh air itu pada tubuh terbakar di bawah sana.

Padamlah sudah... Naruto segera mengecek keadaan tubuh itu.

Sudah mati... Tentu saja, ia terlalu lama. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menunduk pada akhirnya.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau masih peduli dengan orang yang tidak menghargai keberadaan kita?"

Tangan Naruto terkepal, ia menggeram, "Itu wajar kalau mereka―"

BRAK.

"―Akh." Naruto meringis, baru saja berbalik lehernya sudah dicekik seperti ini. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang menerpa lehernya.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap mata merah menyala di hadapannya. Kejam... Begitu dingin... Membakar orang dengan mudahnya...

"Akh..." Dengan susah payah Naruto berusaha menggapai tangan yang mencekiknya, "Sasuke... Kau yang sekarang... Bukanlah orang yang kukenal..."

Perkataan itu cukup membuat Sasuke terkejut, tanpa sadar cekikannya melonggar.

Naruto yang merasakan cekikan itu melonggar segera menepis tangan Sasuke dan terbang ke atas.

Sementara pemuda raven itu masih terdiam di tempat―menunduk, "Cih."

.

.

.

.

**[Koridor Sekolah]**

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk-batuk, 'Cekikannya kuat sekali...' Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengingat tatapan beku mata merah tadi, entah kenapa mengingatnya membuat ia sedih.

"Naruto!" Seorang pemuda bertato segitiga menghampirinya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Kiba... Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto memaksakan tersenyum.

"Apa kau berhasil?" Pemuda lainnya yang berambut _maroon_ datang.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Eh?!" Kiba terkejut.

"Jiwanya memang tidak dimakan, tapi tubuhnya dibakar." Pemuda pirang itu terlihat murung.

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto, "Maaf kami tidak bisa membantumu."

"Apa?"

"Tadi kami juga merasakannya, begitu hendak ke tempatmu kami malah terhalang oleh tiga iblis lainnya yang sedang berada di atap," sambung Kiba.

"Begitu ya, tak apa." Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Sebagai gantinya aku akan menginap di rumahmu!"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga," ujar Gaara.

"Ehhh, ada apa ini?"

"Tidak baik terus bersedih seperti itu." Kiba tersenyum kecil.

Gaara mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Kiba.

Naruto tertegun, senyumnya kembali mengembang, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

**[Skip Time―Naruto's Home]**

"Hhh, bosan..." ujar Kiba malas yang sedang menonton tv secara terbalik di sofa.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing untuk menanggapinya, "Ah, Gaara, biar aku yang mencuci piringnya," ujarnya saat melihat teman _maroon_-nya itu sedang mencuci di dapur. Ya, mereka baru saja selesai makan.

"Bagaimana dengan tubuh Suigetsu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara saat pemuda pirang itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sudah diurus pihak sekolah." Pemilik mata safir itu lagi-lagi terlihat murung.

Pemuda _maroon_ itu menepuk pundak temannya, lalu mengajaknya kembali ke depan karena kebetulan cuciannya juga sudah selesai.

BUK.

"Akh, Gaara!" ujar Kiba kesal begitu wajahnya dilempar majalah saat pemuda Sabaku itu lewat di dekatnya.

"Perbaiki posisi menontonmu, Kiba."

"Huh, Naruto saja tidak mengeluh."

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya, setidaknya apartemen ini tidak terasa sepi lagi.

GRUSAK.

Tiba-tiba Kiba merubah posisinya, ia menatap tajam ke arah pintu, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

Kedua pemuda di belakangnya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka ada di sini?" keluh Kiba.

"Apa mereka tahu kau tinggal di sini, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Ada satu yang paling dekat, tapi... siapa?"

"Sasori," ujar Kiba.

"Hhh, kau pasti terlalu sering berurusan dengannya sampai kau hafal auranya begitu."

"Itu tidak penting, yang lebih penting adalah apa yang dia lakukan di sini." Kiba segera beranjak dari sofa.

"Tunggu, Kiba." Naruto menahan tubuh pemuda bertato itu.

"Apa, Naruto?!"

Kiba ini kalau tidak ditahan pasti akan bergerak semaunya, tidak jauh beda dengan lawan mainnya―Sasori.

"Kita bergerak secara pelan."

.

.

.

.

Sasori memasuki apartemen itu bersama seorang gadis. Bergandengan dan penuh canda-tawa. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang.

'A-Apa? Kenapa ini? Tubuhku... Tidak bisa bergerak.'

"Sasori, ada apa?" tanya sang gadis.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, sebentar ya." Pemuda merah itu tersenyum, kemudian matanya kembali fokus melirik sekitar, 'Siapa yang melakukan ini?'

Tak lama ia menyadari sesuatu, 'Debu?' Banyak debu yang menempel di bajunya, 'Bukan, ini bukan debu, ini pasir!'

Lagi-lagi matanya melirik sekitar dengan susah payah, 'Dimana? Dimana mereka?'

Tepat saat matanya melirik ke depan...

BUAK!

"Kyaa!"

Ada yang menendang dadanya dengan kuat.

BRAK!

Mampu membuat tubuh pemuda merah itu terdorong sampai menghantam tembok pagar.

"Akh! Ohok! Ohok!" Sasori terbatuk-batuk darah, ia memegangi dadanya.

Tendangan apa itu? Sasori menatap ke depan, ada Kiba di sana. Oh, tidak heran kalau pemuda bertato itu yang melakukannya.

"Sasori-kun!" teriak gadis itu.

"Nona, kau tidak apa?" tanya Gaara yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Siapa kalian?!" Sang gadis terlihat panik dan takut.

"Nona, mereka menakutkan, bukan? Kemarilah," ujar Sasori.

Gadis itu hendak menuju Sasori, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Jangan, Nona. Dia itu bukan orang baik."

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Kalian ini siapa?!" Sang gadis menghentakkan genggaman Kiba hingga terlepas.

Baru saja ia hendak berlari, muncul lagi pemuda lain di hadapannya, kali ini seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Jangan, Nona. Dia itu... Berbahaya."

"Apa...?"

Zrttt!

"Uakh!"

Naruto tertarik oleh benang tak terlihat milik Sasori.

BRUAK!

"Naruto!"

Pemuda pirang itu dibanting keras pada tembok pagar yang satunya.

BETS!

"Ah!" Kiba menyadari sebuah bayangan melintas di hadapannya dan membawa gadis itu pergi. Baru saja lengah sedikit sudah kebobolan.

Pemuda bertato itu mendongak ke atas. Ada Neji di sana.

Naruto yang melihatnya segera terbang ke atas.

"Naruto! Jangan terkena sentuhannya, dia bisa mematikan saraf-sarafmu," ujar Gaara dari bawah sana.

Pemuda pirang itu menjauh.

Neji menyeringai, "Benar-benar beruntung memiliki rekan yang bisa menganalisa dengan baik."

Sementara sang gadis hanya terdiam ngeri melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka bersayap?

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian menyatukan kedua tangan itu dengan matanya yang menatap tajam.

Deg.

Tubuh Neji membeku, 'A-Apa? Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.'

"Apa kau lupa elemen yang dimiliki Naruto?"

Neji melirik ke bawah, bahkan wajahnya tidak bisa bergerak. Seorang pemuda berambut _maroon_ mengajaknya bicara.

"Angin," lanjut pemuda _maroon_ itu.

"Itu artinya alam terbuka seperti ini adalah dunianya," sambung pemuda lainnya.

DUAK!

Sebuah hantaman keras menyapa wajah Neji―Kiba menendangnya kuat. Mampu membuat pemuda lavender itu sedikit terguling di udara.

"Kyaaaa!" Sang gadis terlepas dari genggaman iblis yang menggendongnya.

Kiba hendak menangkapnya, namun kaki pemuda bertato itu ditahan oleh Neji.

Sementara Naruto, "Akh!" Lehernya diikat oleh benang Sasori begitu ia hendak bergerak.

Gaara... juga sedang menghadapi Sai di bawah sana.

Jatuh... Gadis itu akan jatuh...

Ketiga malaikat itu hanya bisa melihat dengan mata membulat.

BRUK.

Untunglah nasib baik masih berpihak pada sang gadis, karena ia ditangkap oleh seorang pemuda tampan bermata _onyx_.

Apa...? Mereka pikir Sasuke tidak ikut.

Sang gadis sempat tertegun melihat ketampanan pemuda yang menangkapnya.

Bruk.

"Kyaa!"

Namun, sang pemuda dengan entengnya langsung menjatuhkan gadis itu ke tanah.

"Mph!" dan membekap mulutnya.

Tak lama warna mata sang gadis memudar, dan di tangan pemuda _onyx_ itu terdapat sesuatu yang bulat berwarna putih.

Jiwanya telah diambil...

Perlahan jiwa itu merambat memasuki mulut Sasuke, sampai akhirnya habis.

Ketiga malaikat di sana hanya bisa terdiam. Gagal lagi? Dengan usaha yang sedari tadi sudah mereka lakukan?

"Hhh..." Sasori menghela nafas, "Padahal aku yang menemukannya, tapi kau yang memakannya. Apa boleh buat, aku harus cari mangsa baru."

"Tunggu dulu."

Wushhh!

Gerakan Sasori terhenti tatkala sebuah angin berhembus kencang di hadapannya. Ia sampai menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah.

"Kau!"

"Argh!"

Pemuda Akasuna itu menyeringai, "Kau pikir aku sudah melepaskan ikatannya, hah?"

"A-Akh." Ikatan itu menguat.

Naruto terus memotong benang-benang yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya―terutama lehernya―masih terasa diikat.

"Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak benang yang aku ikatkan padamu 'kan?" Seringai itu masih terukir di bibir Sasori.

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba dari bawah sana.

Dirinya dan Gaara tidak bisa bergerak, mereka dihalangi oleh dua iblis lainnya; Sai dan Neji.

"Kau tidak mau membantu Sasori, Sasuke?" tanya Neji. Ia memandang pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap dalam diam dua pemuda di atas sana.

Sasori menarik Naruto mendekat, pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menahan sakit yang menjerat tubuhnya.

"Kau itu... Menghentikan Sasuke saja tidak bisa, tapi sekarang mencoba menghentikan kami semua?" Sasori tertawa remeh, "Jangan bercanda. Mungkin aku memang tidak sebaik rekanmu, Gaara, dalam menganalisis, tapi aku cukup tahu kalau elemenmu tidak berguna saat melawan Sasuke, bukan? Kau tidak punya elemen air. Elemen milikmu hanya menambah besar api saja."

Naruto tidak membalas, karena itu memang benar adanya.

"Kau itu... Lebih lemah dari Sasuke!"

Safir itu membulat mendengarnya.

"Dan di saat sayap putih layu, sayap hitam akan mengembang dengan indahnya."

Dengan cepat Sasori menghempaskan tubuh Naruto.

BRAK!

Sampai tubuh pemuda pirang itu menabrak tembok salah satu balkon, ia hampir jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Bruk.

Namun, ia menabrak sesuatu, samar-samar safirnya dapat melihat sayap hitam di depannya.

'Sasuke...?'

Naruto tersadar, dengan sigap ia memegang tiang balkon yang berada di dekatnya.

Pemuda pirang itu melihat ke atas, iblis-iblis itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Naruto!" Suara Kiba menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Naruto segera mendarat di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kedua temannya segera menghampiri dia.

"Iya." Naruto tersenyum canggung, tidak enak telah membuat kedua temannya khawatir.

.

.

.

.

**[Esoknya]**

Semenjak kejadian di apartemen kemarinーsekarang ia berada di asrama KHSーNaruto terus memikirkan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Bukankah... Yang dilakukan pemuda raven itu adalah tindak penyelamatanーsecara langsung atau tidak langsung?

Memakai punggungnya agar pemuda pirang itu tidak terjatuh? Naruto sendiri juga tidak yakin, karena awalnya Sasuke memang jauh berada di bawah, tapi... ia merasa diselamatkan.

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu asrama membuyarkan pikirannya, ia berdiri untuk membukakan pintu.

"Gaara, ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Naruto terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat pemuda Sabaku itu.

"Langsung saja." Sebelum memulai, Gaara menghela nafas, "Uchiha itu... Dia menyelamatkanmu 'kan?"

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut mendengarnya, ternyata bukan dia saja yang berpikir demikian, Gaara pun juga.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Gaara?"

"Dari penglihatanku kemarin."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku tidak begitu yakinー"

"Dia terbang."

"Apa?"

"Begitu melihatmu terhempas, dia langsung terbang ke tempatmu."

"Benarkah?" Pemuda pirang itu sedikit tidak percaya, "Tapi kemarin diaー"

"Kau menyangka dia hanya sebatas terbang untuk pergi saja 'kan? Dia memang pembuat alibi yang baik."

Naruto terdiam, jadi benar kalau Sasuke menyelamatkannya?

"Sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian berdua?"

"E-Eh?" Naruto sedikit tergagap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Apa maksudmu, Gaara? Tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa."

Gaara terdiam menatap Naruto.

"Hei, kepada kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Pemuda _maroon _itu menghela nafas, "Tidak. Baiklah, maaf mengganggu waktumu." Gaara pun segera keluar dari kamar si pirang.

Naruto menghela nafas, kalau dipikir-pikir memang Gaara-lah yang belum mengetahui masalah di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Tak lama hpnya bergetar menandakan ada _email _masuk, segera ia membukanya.

Mata safirnya membulat, 'Sasuke... Bagaimana dia tahu alamat emailku?'

_[Kutunggu kau di atap]_

_._

.

.

.

Naruto mendaratkan dirinya di atap sekolah. Ya, ia terbang, berhubung jarak asrama cukup jauh dan ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan dan menaiki tangga.

Ia menatap sekeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, "Dimana dia?"

"Jadi kau datang?"

Naruto segera berbalik, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu, "Kau... Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Mata _onyx _Sasuke menerawang langit, "Tidak, aku hanya terus memikirkan kata-katamu."

"Apa?"

"Mengenai orang yang sudah tidak kau kenal."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam.

"Kalau aku bukan orang yang kau kenal." Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Maka kau juga bukan orang yang kukenal."

"Akh!" Mata safir Naruto membulat saat Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke...?" Wajahnya menahan sakit.

"Akh." Pemuda pirang itu mencoba mendorong pundak si raven, namun pemuda raven itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sasuke menusuk sayapnya!

"Sasuke..." Kaki Naruto terasa lemas, rasa perih di sayapnya semakin menjadi, ia terus meremas pundak pemuda raven itu, "Aku mengatakan hal itu karena kau memang berubah."

Sasuke mendecih kecil di telinga Naruto. Apa pemuda pirang itu pikir dia tidak berubah?

"Kalau begitu ini yang terakhir."

"Mph." Safir itu kembali membulat saat bibirnya dibungkam, "Mh! Mh!" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri, namun bibir itu tidak juga terlepas.

Padahal ia bisa menggunakan elemen anginnya untuk menyerang iblis di hadapannya ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Tangan Naruto yang bebas mencoba meraih pisau tersebut, namun Sasuke menyadari pergerakannya dan segera menhan tangan itu di sisi kepalanya.

"Mph." Protes tertahan kembali keluar dari bibir Naruto, pisau itu menusuk semakin dalam. Sakit...

'Sasuke...'

/Kau itu lebih lemah dari Sasuke/

Omongan Sasori tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya.

/Dan di saat sayap putih layu, sayap hitam akan mengembang dengan indahnya/

Raut wajahnya menjadi murung, sepertinya ia mengerti maksud Sasori sekarang.

Bukankah yang dikatakan pemuda merah itu mencerminkan keadaan sayapnya dan sayap Sasuke sekarang?

Krek.

"Akh." Reflek Sasuke melepaskan pungutannya, bibirnya digigit.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memandang lemah pada pemuda raven itu, "Kau tahu..." Ia memegang tangan putih yang menusuk sayapnya, "Aku tidak pernah mau kita berakhir seperti ini, menjadi musuh."

Ia tersenyum lemah, "Aku lelah. Bolehkah... Aku istirahat sejenak?"

"Narutoー"

Bruk.

Pemuda pirang itu terjatuh di pundaknya.

Sasuke sempat terdiam sejenak, kemudian memeluk tubuh pingsan di hadapannya. Ia benci melihat sayap Naruto, begitu juga sayapnya...

Sasuke melihat salah satu lengannya. Oh, _shit_, banyak sekali darahnya. Pantas saja Naruto...

Dengan cepat ia menggendong pemuda pirang itu dan membawanya terbang, mencari kedua temannya.

"Naruto!"

Beruntung tak lama ia terbang, ia mendengar suara Kiba dari bawah sana. Dari arah hutan belakang, sepertinya pemuda itu juga mencari Naruto.

Ia segera turun dan menidurkan tubuh Naruto di tanah, lalu kembali terbang.

"Naruto!" Kiba yang melihatnya pertama kali segera menghampiri tubuh pemuda pirang itu, "Gaara!" Ia memanggil temannya yang satu lagi.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Pemuda _maroon _itu segera menghampiri Kiba.

"Sayapnya berdarah," ujar pemuda bertato itu.

Gaara terdiam, kemudian menatap langit.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke lagi, hah?!" bentak Kiba pada Naruto yang sudah sadar. Mereka berada di UKS.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu Sasuke?" Naruto menghindari tatapan Kiba.

"Gaara yang memberitahuku. Sudah kubilang 'kan jangan berurusan dengannya lagi!"

Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, "Maaf..."

"Apa yang dia lakukan pada sayapmu? Apa kalian bertarung?"

"Ah, ini bukan apa-apa."

"Narutoー"

Ucapan Kiba terputus saat merasakan tepukan Gaara di pundaknya. Pemuda _maroon _itu menggeleng.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang sendu, Gaara merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memaksa pemuda pirang itu berbicara.

.

.

.

.

**[Beberapa Hari Kemudian]**

"Sayapmu sudah baikan?"

"Begitulah."

Wush!

Naruto memperlihatkan keadaan sayapnya pada Gaara, beberapa bulu sayapnya ada yang rontok.

"Sayapmu..."

"Ah, ini tidak apa." Ia tersenyum, sedikit sendu.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Sayap Uchiha itu juga... sama sepertimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku melihatnya terbang tadi, dan bulu sayapnya juga..." Gaara tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Wajah Naruto masih tetap sendu, ia memegang salah satu sayapnya, ini peringatan untuk mereka berdua, karena pada dasarnya setiap iblis ataupun malaikat yang mengeluarkan sayapnya, bulunya tidak akan rontok.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalau sayapmu masih sakit tidak usah memaksakan diri." Pemuda _maroon _itu pun beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

Tok! Tok!

Tak lama pintu kamarnya kembali kedatangan orang.

"Apalagi, Gaaraー" ucapannya terputus saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Sa-Sasuke, ada apa?" Ia sedikit canggung.

"Aku ingin mengambil buku yang dipinjam Chouji tiga hari lalu."

"O-Oh begitu, meja belajar Chouji ada di sebelah sana."

Pemuda raven itu berjalan masuk.

Chouji adalah teman sekamarnya, ia sedikit tidak menyangka kalau Chouji meminjam buku pada Sasuke.

Naruto duduk di kasurnya sementara Sasuke sibuk mencari, ia memperhatikan punggung pemuda raven itu, semenjak kejadian di atap waktu itu, ini sudah hari kelima ia tidak berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Sayapmu..." ujaran pemuda raven itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, tidak apa, sayapku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tidak berucap lagi, ia hendak berjalan keluar kamar, buku yang ia cari sudah ketemu.

Namun, Naruto menahan tangan pemuda raven itu saat ia lewat di depannya.

"Sasuke... Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku saat di apartemen waktu itu?"

Walau Sasuke sudah menusuk sayapnya kemarin, tapi ia tetap penasaran dengan jawaban atas tindakan pemuda raven itu saat di apartemen.

"Bukannya bagus kalau aku jatuh?" lanjut pemuda pirang itu.

Hening sejenak, Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak bodoh untuk menyadari tindakannya.

Tak lama pemuda pirang itu merasakan sebuah tepukan di kepalanya, "Bodoh, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya. Kau itu... Dasar bocah rubah keras kepala."

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, sementara Sasuke lanjut berjalan untuk keluar kamar.

Pemuda pirang itu masih terdiam.

/Sasuke, permenku, huweee/

/Sudah kubilang Itachi menyembunyikan permenmu di mangkuk yang itu/

/Ta-Tapi tadi aku melihat dia memasukkan permennya di mangkuk yang ini/

/Kau salah, Naruto-kun/

/Tachi-nii, kau curang!/

/Hhh, kau ini dasar bocah rubah keras kepala/

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, ia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tetesan jatuh di tangannya. Ia melihat butiran-butiran air mata itu. Kenapa... Ia menangis?

Bruk.

Lututnya ambruk di lantai, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Aku tidak boleh menyukainya..."

.

.

.

.

**[Esoknya]**

"Sasuke! Ini pasti ada hubungannya denganmu!" Begitu masuk kelas Kiba langsung menuju meja Sasuke dan meneriaki pemuda raven itu.

"Hei, hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Neji, mereka berempat sedang tidak ingin membuat keributan, tapi pemuda bertato ini datang-datang langsung meneriaki merekaーlebih tepatnya satu di antara mereka.

"Dasar pemuda anjing berisik."

"Brengsek," respon Kiba pada umpatan Sasori barusan.

"Hei, ada apa?" Neji kembali bertanya.

"Naruto menghilang!"

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun menghilang?" tanya Sai.

"Kalian tidak usah sok peduli. Sasuke, jawab pertanyaankuー"

Brak.

Ucapan Kiba terputus saat Sasuke langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar kelas begitu saja.

"Oy, Sasuke!" Kiba mengejar pemuda raven itu, "Benar 'kan ini ada hubungannya denganmu?!"

"Sasuke!" Pemuda bertato itu terus saja berteriak karena tidak mendapat jawaban.

Sementara di depan sana Sasuke tidak memperdulikan Kiba, pantas saja kemarin setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto ia sempat merasakan aura milik klannya.

"Uchiha, kalau memang Naruto adalah orang yang penting untukmu, kau pasti tidak akan membiarkan apa-apa terjadi padanya 'kan?"

Langkah pemuda raven itu terhenti mendengar suara lain dari arah belakang.

Kiba menetralkan nafasnya sejenak, "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku percayakan Naruto padamu."

Tangan Sasuke terkepal, ia lanjut berlari.

"Gaara... Kau sudah tahu?"

Pemuda _maroon _itu menghela nafas, "Biarkan mereka menentukan pilihannya."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus berlari, matanya berubah merah, pakaiannya menjadi serba hitam, sayapnya mengembang. Ia menunjukkan wujud aslinya, tidak peduli ini masih di sekolah, matanya terus menatap tajam.

Ia tidak akan memaafkan Madaraーpemimpin klannyaーkalau sampai mengambil langkah seenaknya.

Pemuda raven itu melompat keluar dan membuka portal menuju kerajaannya.

.

.

.

.

**[Uchiha's Kingdom]**

BRAK.

"Madara!" Hashirama bersama Minato dan Kushina memasuki pintu utama kerajaan Uchiha.

"Oh, Hashirama, selamat datang," sapa Madara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina khawatir.

Di depan sana Naruto sudah berlutut dengan dua tombak yang menyilang di depan lehernya.

"Hanya ingin memberinya sedikit hukuman, atau mungkin memusnahkannya."

"Kauー"

"Kau tahu 'kan apa yang sudah dia lakukan?"

"Kita belum mendengar penjelasan mereka!"

"Tidak perlu, klanku tidak mungkin menjadi pihak yang memulai!"

"Madara, kauー"

"Ada yang datang." Mata Madara melirik ke arah pintu utama kerajaan yang satunya.

Pintu tersebut terbuka.

"Oh, Sasuke, kau datang? Padahal aku tidak memanggilmu, dan kau memang tidak perlu datang kesini."

Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab, ia masuk dengan melayang.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti sejenak, ia menoleh ke samping, Kushina sedang menangis di sana.

Ia kembali menghadap depan dan melayang mendekati Madara.

"Sasuke..." panggil Mikoto yang juga ada di sana bersama Fugaku sedari tadi.

Pasalnya kedua pasang orangtua ini tahu bahwa anak mereka dekat dulunya. Mikoto pun sedih melihat keadaan Kushina seperti ini, ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau Sasuke berada di posisi Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mau melihat malaikat satu ini mati? Boleh saja," ujar Madara.

Sasuke menatap tajam pemimpin klannya itu, kemudian menatap Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu bertemu pandang, namun Naruto terlebih dulu memutus kontak mata mereka. Ia tidak kuat melihat mata merah dingin itu.

"Baiklah." Madara memberi kode pada para pengawalnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Madara!" teriak Hashirama.

"Naruto!" Lalu Kushina.

ZRAK!

Semua mata membulat melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka, termasuk Naruto.

"Sasuke!" teriak Mikoto.

Pemuda raven itu berdiri di hadapan Naruto, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk tombak-tombak itu.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam. Enam tombak. Tubuh, sayap, semuanya tertusuk, bahkan wajah Naruto sampai terciprat darahnya.

"Uwaa, cepat tarik tombaknya," ujar salah satu pengawal memberi komando pada yang lain.

Tombak-tombak itu ditarik secara bersamaan.

Bruk.

"Sasuke." Nada terkejut terdengar dari bibir Naruto saat dirinya menangkap pemuda raven itu, "Kenapa...?"

Sasuke tertawa remeh di pundak Naruto, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto sedikit panik karena tidak lagi merasakan ada pergerakan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Ia menidurkan kepala pemuda raven itu di lengannya.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke, bertahanlah!" Air matanya keluar sudah. Ia baru sadar pemuda raven itu selalu melindunginya selama ini.

Saat ia datang ke ruang SC dimana Sasuke menggunakan elemen apinya untuk mencegah Neji dan Sai menyerangnya.

Lalu saat di apartemen, pemuda raven itu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan punggungnya.

Bahkan sekarang, Sasuke menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk tombak-tombak itu.

Apa ia telat menyadari semua itu?

"Sasuke... Sasuke, bertahanlah. Kau menyukaiku 'kan?" Naruto mengelus pipi pemuda raven itu.

"Apa... Aku harus bilang itu 1000 kali?" Sasuke tersenyum lemah. Astaga, wajahnya sudah begitu pucat.

Perlahan mata _onyx_-nya menutup.

"Sasu... Sasuke!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda raven itu dan kembali memeluknya, air matanya semakin banyak mengalir.

"Sasuke, bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku juga menyukaimu!"

Kushina terkejut sang anak mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia sampai menutup mulutnya. Tidak, bukan hanya Kushina, semua yang ada di sana terkejut.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke meraih punggung Naruto, Naruto yang merasakannya segera melihat kembali keadaan pemuda raven itu.

Senyum lemah itu kembali terlihat di bibir Sasuke, "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya."

"APA-APAAN INI?!" bentak Madara, dengan murka ia mengambil tombak salah satu pengawal dan hendak menusukkannya pada Naruto.

Beruntung Fugaku berhasil menahannya dengan sigap.

"Apa-apaan kau, Fugaku?!"

"Naruto, cepat!" Minato membukakan portal menuju dunia manusia.

Naruto segera berdiri dan memapah pemuda raven itu, lalu berlari memasuki portal.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

"Dimana aku?" Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling. Oh, ini kamarnya, jadi ia dikembalikan di tempat semula ia diculik.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Mata safirnya mencari-cari dengan panik.

Ternyata pemuda raven itu ada di belakangnya, segera ia menghampiri tubuh tak berdaya tersebut.

Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke atas perbatasan antara perut dan dada pemuda raven itu, lalu sebuah cahaya keluar dari tangannya. Teknik penyembuhan, ia akan melakukannya.

Sret!

Tak lama ada sesuatu yang menggores pipinya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, itu... pensil.

Begitu ia kembali menghadap depan, ia melihat benda-benda tajam lainnya melayang di atas meja belajarーgunting, cutter, penggaris, pulpen.

Siapa yang melakukannya? Madara? Atau Hashiramaーpemimpin klannya?

Ia tidak mungkin membagi konsentrasinya untuk menyembuhkan dan menggunakan perisai angin. Bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja itu akan menghambat kekuatan pemulihnya.

Siapapun yang melarangnya, ia tidak akan berhenti, ia akan tetap menyembuhkan pemuda raven ini.

Naruto meningkatkan konsentrasinya sehingga cahaya di tangannya membesar.

Di saat bersamaan benda-benda tajam itu melesat ke arahnya.

Trang!

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut karena benda-benda tajam itu terpental sebelum mengenai dirinya. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat sesuatu berwarna oranye di sekitarnya. Perisai api...

"Sasuke..."

Mata _onyx _itu sedikit terbuka.

"Sasuke, jangan... jangan gunakan perisai apimu."

Jika pemuda raven itu menggunakan kekuatannya, maka ia akan semakin sulit untuk disembuhkan.

Trang! Trang!

Belum, masih belum, perisai api itu masih ada.

"Sasuke, aku mohon hentikan, jangan gunakan perisai apimu."

Akh, bahkan di saat kondisinya seperti ini, ia tetap berusaha melindungi pemuda pirang itu.

"Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan."

Naruto pun heran, kenapa ia gampang sekali panik hari ini? Tidak, ia bukan panik, ia takut... takut melihat darah itu. Darah yang keluar semakin banyak walaupun sudah menggunakan teknik penyembuhan.

"HENTIKAN, SASUKE!"

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh." Sesekali Naruto memukuli pundak pemuda raven itu.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Kau tetap berhasil menyembuhkanku 'kan?"

"Tetap saja... Kau itu merepotkan!"

Sasuke hanya sedikit tersenyum menanggapinya, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau menyukai orang merepotkan seperti ini?"

Naruto terdiam, ia jadi mengingat kata-katanya saat di kerajaan iblis tadi, "I-itu..." Membuatnya salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hening sejenak.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Kau.. Pernah berpikir untuk menjadi manusia?"

"Naruto, itu kan..."

"Aku tahu." Pemuda pirang itu tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku hanya berpikir agar kita terbebas saja dari perbedaan ras seperti ini. Menurutku ini cukup berat."

"Naruto..." Sasuke beranjak mendekati pemuda pirang itu, "Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak akan mundur, karena aku juga berpikir hal yang sama," bisiknya.

"Sasuke..." Naruto sedikit menoleh, dan dalam sekejap bibir mereka sudah bertemu.

Bruk.

Sasuke melepaskan pungutan itu, menatap Naruto yang ada di bawahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk.

"Bersiaplah, Naruto. Kita akan melakukan dosa besar."

"Aku tahu."

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu.

Ya, untuk menjadi manusia, mereka harus melakukan dosa besar, dan dosa besar itu adalah... bersetubuh.

"Mnh..." Desahan pertama terdengar tatkala mereka sedang bergulat lidahーlebih tepatnya lidah Sasuke menyapa seluruh rongga mulut Naruto.

'Lidahnya...' Sungguh, Naruto baru pertama kali merasakan yang seperti iniーtentu saja. Ia meremas pundak pemuda raven itu.

"E-Engh..." Pemuda pirang itu melenguh saat langit-langit mulutnya dielus oleh lidah Sasuke.

"Mh." Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauhーmelepaskan pungutannya. Ia menetralkan nafasnya sejenak, ah kenapa ia jadi berdebar begini?

"Naruto..." Sasuke berbisik di telinga pemuda pirang itu, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Ia membawa tangan Naruto untuk menyentuh dadanya. Naruto terdiam merasakan debaran itu.

"A-Ah..." Pemuda pirang itu mendesah saat telinganya dijilat oleh si raven.

Jilatan itu merambat menuju leher.

"Mnh... Sasuke..." Geli.

"Ahh!" Desahannya kembali terdengar, lehernya dihisap agak kuat.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, SasukeーNgh!" Kemudian digigit.

"Memberimu tanda."

"Aku lebih merasa kalau kau menggodaku."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menempelkan kening dan hidung mereka, "Kalau begitu kau boleh beranggapan seperti itu." Bibir mereka lagi-lagi menyatu.

Kali ini tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tangan itu mulai bergerak menyusup ke dalam pakaian Naruto. Meraba setiap lekuk tubuh karamelnya.

"Sasuke... Ah!"

Dan kegiatan ini akan berlanjut untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, tangan tan itu tak sengaja meraba kasur di sampingnya. Kosong.

"Ng? Sasuke?" Mata safirnya membulat seketika begitu melihat sosok serba hitam tergantung di depan kasurnya.

Nafas Naruto tercekat, reflek ia bergerak mundur ke belakang. I-Itu wujud asli Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa tergantung?

Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya, "Sa-Sasuke..." Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya mulai memancarkan ketakutan melihat 'mayat' di hadapannya.

"Na...Ru...To..."

"Sasuke, kau masih hidup?!" Pemuda pirang itu mendekati sosok iblis di hadapannya dan reflek memegang tubuh pemuda raven itu.

"Akh!"

"Hwaaa, maaf, maafkan aku."

Badannya tertarik, membuat lehernya semakin terjerat. Oke, Naruto kembali panik sekarang.

Pijakan, ia harus mencari pijakan. Kursi, kursi meja belajar!

"Sasuke, pegang ini untukku." Naruto memasukkan sebuah bola kecil milik Chouji ke dalam genggaman Sasuke. Sebagai tanda apakah pemuda raven itu masih hidup atau tidak.

Ia segera menuju meja belajar, namun baru saja hendak berbalik, suara bola terjatuh menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Naruto membeku di tempat, bola itu menggelinding sampai kakinya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir lagi, bolanya jatuh... Itu artinya...

Dengan takut-takut mata safir itu melirik ke belakang, dan dengan penuh keberanian Naruto segera membalikkan badannya.

Ia kembali membeku, perlahan pemuda pirang itu mundur sampai menabrak tembok. Tubuh itu... Tubuh itu sudah benar-benar tak bernyawa. Lemas tak berdaya.

Naruto merosot, ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa ingin pecah, wajahnya sudah seperti orang depresi, rasa takut itu kembali muncul.

Siapa yang tega melakukan ini? Apakah para sesepuh di atas? Sampai seperti inikah mereka mencegah dirinya dan Sasuke agar tidak bersatu?

Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terlalu sakit, "HUWAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE!" Pemuda pirang itu terduduk, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia melihat ke arah samping, kosong.

Dimana? Dimana pemuda raven itu? Ia segera beranjak dari kasur.

Grek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Naruto! Ada apaー"

Bruk.

Ucapan Sasuke terputus saat sebuah pelukan menyapa tubuhnya.

"Kau masih hidup..."

"Tentu saja. Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tadi... Aku melihat dirimu digantung."

Pemuda raven itu menghela nafas, "Jadi kau juga mendapat mimpi itu ya?"

"Apa?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga... melihat dirimu digantung, dengan wujud aslimu, tapi aku kembali tenang begitu melihatmu masih tertidur pulas di sebelahku."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Mungkin itu sebagai tanda kalau kita sudah dilepaskan dari tanggung jawab, makanya wujud asli kita dibunuh dalam mimpi itu."

Pemuda pirang itu segera mencoba untuk mengeluarkan sayap dan elemen anginnya, namun nihil. Ternyata benar, mimpi itu adalah tanda, tapi sebagai tanda mimpi itu terlalu... berlebihan.

Bruk.

Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke, "Mengerikan." Padahal hanya tanda. Benar-benar kejam kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Yang penting kita sudah menjadi manusia."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum, lalu segera mengecup bibir pemuda raven di depannya.

Sasuke menahan dagu Naruto agar ia bisa sedikit lebih lama lagi menikmati bibir manis itu.

Tak lama mata Naruto membulat, ia segera mendorong tubuh pemuda raven itu menjauh, "Uwah, aku harus rapi-rapi."

Ia segera menuju ke kasur, pemuda pirang itu menyadari sesuatu sebenarnya, kalau ia memeluk Sasuke yang hanya... memakai bawahan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi canggung begitu? Padahal kemarin malam dengan lantang kau meminta ini-itu padaku."

/Ahh! Sasuke, lebih cepat, sedikit lagi!/

_Blush_.

Wajah Naruto memerah mengingat salah satu permintaannya.

"Berisik!"

Tiba-tiba hp pemuda pirang itu bergetar tanda ada _email _masuk.

_[From: Chouji]_

_[Naruto, apa kau ada di dalam kamar? Kenapa kau tidak membukakan pintu semalam?]_

"Chouji!" Astaga, Naruto benar-benar lupa dengan teman sekamarnya ini.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Sasuke, Choujiー"

"Ah, dia tidur dengan Neji, bertukar denganku."

"BegituーApa?!"

"Tenanglah, Neji tidak akan tertarik dengan jiwa Chouji. Chouji terlalu polos untuk dimakan."

Buuu, jadi Sasuke mau bilang kalau Chouji itu tidak layak dimakan? Eh, tapi itu bagus.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap, bel akan segera berbunyi."

.

.

.

.

Klek.

Naruto mengunci pintu asramanya. Begitu mereka hendak berjalan, di depan sana sudah ada dua orang berdiri. Kiba dan Gaara.

Pemuda pirang itu sedikit terkejut melihat kedua temannya, ia memalingkan wajah merasa tidak enak, terutama pada Kiba yang sudah berkata tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melanggar.

Kiba menghela nafas, "Aku tidak menyangka kau memilih jalan ini."

Naruto tidak menjawab sejenak, "...Maaf."

Pasalnya bangsa malaikat dan iblis lain sudah mengetahui kalau dua pemuda ini keluar dari tanggung jawabnya.

Sasuke maju selangkah di depan Naruto, hendak mencegah pemuda pirang itu dipojokkan.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memojokkan Naruto," ujar pemuda bertato itu seolah mengerti arti dari pergerakan Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin bilang, apapun yang dia pilih aku akan mendukungnya."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya, "Kiba..."

"Dan kau, Sasuke." Kiba sedikit tertawa sinis, "Kau memang hebat dalam mengajak orang melanggar."

"Bukan!" sela Narutoーmencegah kesalahpahaman.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu kau juga menyukainya."

Wajah pemuda pirang itu sedikit memerah, bisakah Kiba tidak usah mengatakannya dengan gamblang?

"Kalau begitu aku titip Naruto padamu, jaga dia."

"Tanpa kau beritahu aku juga akan melakukannya."

"Cih, walau sudah jadi manusia kau tetap menyebalkan, Sasuke." Pemuda bertato itu tersenyum menahan kesal.

"Kami mau ke kelas," pamit Sasuke secara tidak langsung.

"Baiklah, aku dan Gaara mau membeli sesuatu dulu."

Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat Gaara tersenyum padanya saat mereka berlalu. Entah kenapa melihat senyum itu Naruto jadi memerah, senyum itu seolah menandakan kalau Gaara sudah mengetahui masalahnya selama ini, dan tebakan pemuda _maroon _itu benar untuk hasilnya.

Akh, memalukaaan. Tidak seharusnya masalah seperti ini diketahui banyak orang.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah sekali."

"Eh? Benarkah? Ahaha, tidak, tidak. Ayo kita ke kelas!" Pemuda pirang itu tertawa garing dan langsung berlari duluan.

Bruk.

Tak lama Naruto berlari, ia menabrak sesuatuーlebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Ah, ada seorang mantan malaikat memelukku."

Pemuda pirang itu mendongak.

Sa-Sasori! Pemuda merah itu tersenyum padanya, "Kudengar kau sudah menjadi manusia," Ia mendekatkan wajah, "Aku jadi ingin mencicipimu."

Wush!

Dengan sigap Sasori meloncat menghindari serangan yang baru saja diberikan padanya.

"Ah, Sasuke, bahaya melempar pisau seperti itu," ujarnya.

Naruto segera kembali pada Sasuke. Pemuda pirang itu sedikit merinding, tadi Sasori memeluk pinggangnya, dan sekali ia dipeluk, empat pisau melayang. Mengerikan.

"Fuh, jadi kau memilih menjadi manusia juga?" lanjut Sasori lagi.

Sai menepuk pundak Sasori, menandakan untuk tidak mengungkit masalah itu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Sasori," sungut Neji.

Sasori menahan tawa, "Kalian ini kenapa? Aku hanya merasa sayang saja kehilangan rekan."

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri jawabannya, Sasori," ujar Sasuke dingin dan langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto untuk pergi.

Sasori menahan tangan Naruto sejenak, "Aku tidak menyangka malaikat sepertimu melanggar. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Sasuke ikut terpancing untuk melanggar juga?" Ia berbalik memandang punggung pemuda pirang itu, "Tapi tak apa, dengan menjadi manusia itu artinya kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi saat berhadapan denganku." Senyum licik itu mengembang.

Sret!

"Cukup sampai di situ, Sasori."

Sasori terdiam begitu sebuah pisau sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya, ia tersenyum, "Bercanda, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam, kemudian kembali menarik tangan Naruto.

Pemuda Akasuna itu memperhatikan kepergian mereka.

Syut!

Crush!

"Ah, bahkan saat sudah menjadi manusia pun kau tetap bisa merasakan benangku, Sasuke." Sasori tersenyum, "Hhh, selain kehilangan rekan, aku juga kehilangan rival seimbangku."

Sasuke terdiam, ia terus menatap Sasori, memang di antara mereka bertiga yang paling harus diwaspadai adalah Sasori.

"Baiklah, Sasuke, sampai jumpa lain waktu." Pemuda merah itu berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihanmu, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sai sebelum ketiga iblis itu benar-benar pergi.

Pemuda raven itu menatap pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Jangan pikirkan kata-kata Sasori, Naruto."

"Eh, i-iya." Naruto tersenyum canggung, jelas sekali menandakan kalau barusan ia memikirkan kata-kata Sasori.

"Itachi." Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat sosok sang kakak di depan sana.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, "Tachi-nii!" Ia segera menghampiri pemuda yang sedikit lebih dewasa itu.

"Ah, lama tidak bertemu, bocah rubah."

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam mendengar kata-kata Itachi.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh menggunakan panggilan Sasuke untukmu?"

"Eh, bukan, hanya saja sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil seperti itu." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Itachi?" intrupsi Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak, hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu saja."

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku mengerti. Kuharap kau bisa menerima resiko atas pilihanmu. Kau tahu bukan menjadi manusia itu akan seperti apa?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu, di mata para iblisーdan dirinya sendiriーmanusia itu lemah, sangat lemah, bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa. Masih bagus ia bisa menangkis segala serangan Sasori barusan, ia tidak tahu lagi kalau seandainya Neji dan Sai membantu pemuda merah itu tadi.

"Aku tahu. Banyak yang mengincar kami 'kan? Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu apa yang mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya 'kan, Naruto?" tanya Itachi.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, kemudian wajahnya menjadi murung, "Aku tahu."

Ya, pasti banyak yang mengincar dirinya yang merupakan mantan seorang malaikat, siapa yang tidak mau memusnahkan musuh merekaーwalau sudah menjadi manusia? Dalam kasus ini para iblis yang menjadi penyerang. Ia bisa melihat contohnya dari Sasori tadi.

"Aku tidak khawatir dengan Sasuke, karena bangsamu pasti sudah menganggap masalah ini selesai. Dengan adanya iblis yang menjadi manusia, musuh mereka sudah berkurang, tapi kami tidak tahu dengan bangsa kami," lanjut Itachi.

"Tak apa." Naruto tersenyum, "Aku sudah tahu segala resikonya."

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam, "Apa sekarang kau menyesal dengan pilihanmu, Sasuke?"

Pemuda raven itu tidak menjawab, membuat Naruto ikut meliriknya.

"Aku tidak menyesal."

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya, ia menoleh, melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak menyesal kita menjadi manusia."

Melihat senyum itu Sasuke pun menjadi mantap kembali, "Aku juga." Ia membalas genggaman Naruto dan menatap Itachi tepat di mata.

"Baguslah." Itachi kembali tersenyum, "Ada satu masalah lagi yang harus kau hadapi."

"Apa?"

"Bersiaplah disidang di atas sana."

Pemuda raven itu tersenyum sinis, "Jadi Madara itu masih menganggapku klannya?"

Sang kakak tertawa, "Tentu saja, Sasuke. Kau masih tetap bagian dari Uchiha." Itachi melirik si pirang, "Kau juga bersiaplah, Naruto."

"Eh, i-iya, hahaha." Naruto tertawa garing.

Tentu saja, pasti setelah mereka menjadi manusia seperti ini, klannya juga akan melakukan sidang, banyak masalah menanti, tapi tak apa, mereka akan melewatinya bersama.

"Baiklah, bukankah sudah saatnya kalian masuk kelas?"

"Eh?" Naruto melihat jam tangannya, "Hwah, kita sudah telat sepuluh menit, Sasuke! Ayo cepat!" Pemuda pirang itu segera menarik si raven tanpa aba-aba, "Tachi-nii, kami duluan!"

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Heee, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, apa kau tidak takut padanya?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua pemuda itu, akhirnya mereka bisa bersahabat lagi. Oh, bahkan lebih. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Hei kau, iya kau yang sedang membaca ini, berhati-hatilah, mungkin di luar sanaーbahkan di tempatmuーada iblis yang berwujud manusia. Oh? Apa kau sudah menemukannya? Hihihi, banyak bukan?

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Ohisashiburi... Gak berasa udah setengah tahun gak publish. :D

Btw ini saya aja yang sinting atau di sini Sasori sama Sai emang dapet feelnya? /dor. Padahal awal-awal bikin gak ada maksud, tapi pas baca ulang kok dua pemuda ini sesuatu sekali. /desh

Abaikan yang di atas. Maaf fanfict ini kepanjangan. Terimakasih bagi yang udah membaca. :D


End file.
